


The Elusive Phantom Thief is No longer as Elusive

by Totally_Here



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Alina Gray, F/F, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Misono Karin, Short, The accele cannon girls except for Mifuyu are a team B), it makes a return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Karin gets caught and Alina gets to interrogate her for ~two minutes.(Haha guess who got bored of prompts quickly? This guy. So yeah I'm finishing up the prompt fill with 'getting caught' and making it phantom thief au! Prompt list -->  https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m)
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Elusive Phantom Thief is No longer as Elusive

Well, this certainly wasn’t the plan. Karin’s escape plan wasn’t very hatched out though, so she can’t really blame anyone. Not to mention the secret hatch that she did not know about! Karin makes a mental note to ask Alina about that once she sees her again. Speaking of which, the door to the interrogation room swings open, and Alina takes a seat across from Karin after closing the door.

Alina sets down files on the table Karin’s handcuffed to, and sighs as she stares at her. She shuffles through the files to her latest robbery, the swiping of multiple pieces of art from an art gallery to be used in an auction. “What did the victim do this time?” This isn’t what the team had agreed to ask Karin before they sent Alina in. They had made a plan to get her confession for the previous robberies, and the rest of the team is now regretting letting Alina go and not Mifuyu.

Karin cocks her head to the side, “You’re an artist too, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ve heard the fuss over that gallery.” Karin leans forward to look Alina in the eyes, “They don’t pay the artists at all, you know?”

Alina had heard the rumors, and concluded that this was the most likely reason Karin hit the gallery. It felt nice to have her assumptions confirmed. Alina leans down onto the table and supports herself on her elbows with her head resting on her hands. “So, you decided the best course of action was to steal the paintings, corretta?”

“Uh…” Karin thinks back to the translator book she bought to better understand Alina. She finds the word in her memory. “Yup! That’s exactly my train of thought! Gee, you’re really good at this, Miss detective! But I already knew that, what I really want to know is where that hatch came from!”

“Hmm? You didn’t know about it?” That made more sense, as to how the normally careful Karin got caught, but that also opened some holes in the background operation. “So you had outdated information…”.

Alina was going to try and find more info about Karin’s operation, but then the door opened, and a police officer with sunglasses on stepped inside. “Sorry to cut this short, but we’ve been told to move her into a cell now.” 

Alina grumbles, but doesn’t interfere when the officer unlocks Karin from the table and takes her away. The only oddity of the event is Karin winking at her as she’s escorted out of the room. Alina gathers her files and follows out of the room, though Karin and the officer disappeared after they left. 

“That was quick, did you get any insight before she got moved?” Yachiyo says from where she and Mifuyu were waiting outside. 

“Nothing I didn’t already know. Why did they move her so quickly? It’s stupidia.” Alina angrily bites down on her finger and glares at nothing in particular.

“I don’t know either. Maybe they were just excited to finally catch her? She has been quite infamous lately.” Yachiyo ponders and glances at Mifuyu’s worried face. “What’s wrong, Mifuyu?”

“Ah, it’s probably nothing, but I thought all the cells we have were full? Maybe one opened up, but I just find that strange.” Mifuyu smiled reassuringly, and the topic gets dropped in favor of discussing other cases.

Meanwhile, Karin walks out of the police building’s back entrance with her “officer”, “Thanks Rena! I, uh, was a bit worried you guys wouldn’t come through for a second there.” 

“Whatever. You totally owe me now.” Rena takes off the sunglasses and leads her to the van parked near the entrance. Once inside, Rena sits in the front and Karin sits in the back. 

“Wow, you guys took a bit~” Ao chirps from the driver’s seat, starting the car. “Karin, did you get to chat with your detective~?”

“Yup! Though I didn’t get a chance to ask her to join us, sorry!” Karin replies.

“I don’t see why you even want her help, she gives me the creeps.” Rena adds and leans against her window. 

“Aw, but don’t you think it’s kinda cute~? Star crossed lovers and all that~. I know Rika agrees~!” Ao concludes with a hum.

“Aoooo, It’s not like thaaaat!” Karin slumps in her seat as Ao giggles at her and Rena grumbles about them being obnoxious.


End file.
